Happy Birthday!
by doragon no mizu
Summary: One shot. It's Sheena's birthday tomorrow and everyone is preparing for it. Unfortunately, Zelos just found out and now has to get her the perfect gift before the day comes. But, just what would Sheena consider the perfect gift?


A/N: Hallo! This is my first Sheelos, and ToS fic. It's actually part of a birthday present for my pal Arky! OLD LADIES ROCK! Okay, truthfully, it's a half birthday present (we missed each other's real birthdays; we didn't really know each other back then…). Anyway, enjoi!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Disclaimer: I don't own ToS. If I did, there would be a heck of a lot of Kranna scenes!

Happy Birthday!

* * *

Lloyd glared angrily at the brightly colored package that looked… well, let's just say Lloyd's not very good at wrapping presents…

"Hey Lloyd! What— WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" Zelos stared at the package with wide eyes.

Lloyd looked down dejectedly and mumbled, "You don't have to be so blunt about it…"

Zelos poked the package cautiously. "Are you sure it's not like some kind of… rat nest?"

Lloyd sighed. "No, it's supposed to be a present…"

"For me? Oh Lloyd, you shouldn't have! I know you idolize me and look up to me so, what with my mad sword skills and me being just so damn sexy, but you honestly didn't have to!" Zelos grinned as he picked the package up and shook it.

Lloyd grabbed the present away from Zelos. "It's not for you! It's for Sheena!"

Zelos blinked. Slowly a sly smile formed on Zelos' lips. "Lloyd, you sly dog! Making a move on Sheena!" Quickly his smile turned into a frown. "Hey! Wait a second! Sheena's my girl! You dirty rotten bas—"

"No! You got it all wrong! Don't you remember? Sheena's birthday is tomorrow!" Lloyd said defensively, interrupting Zelos.

Zelos's angry expression faded into that of a blank one. "Huh? Tomorrow is Sheena's birthday? Nobody told me about this…"

"Really? Huh. I wonder why… Hey, could you help me wrap this?" Lloyd asked, holding the gift in front of him.

Zelos sweat dropped and scratched his head. "Actually, I have no clue how to wrap gifts! I always have Sebastian do it…"

Lloyd nearly fell over. "Then what was with all the taunting!"

Zelos grinned innocently. "I was just kidding!"

Lloyd grumbled as he walked away, present in hands. "Whatever, I'm going to ask Professor for help."

Zelos watched him walk away. "Huh. Wonder what's got him so angry…" His lips slowly curled into a smirk. "So, Sheena's birthday is tomorrow, huh?"

* * *

Sheena sighed as she plopped down next to Colette. "Shouldn't birthdays be relaxing, not tiring?"

Colette smiled. "So was it fun?"

Sheena looked at Colette in confusion. 'Oh, she must mean my visit home… I forgot that she doesn't know anything about Mizuho,' "It was okay…"

"Good!" Colette's smile brightened. "So what would you like for your birthday?"

Sheena sighed. "I don't care. You don't have to get me anything."

Colette frowned. "Of course I do! It's your birthday!" Colette tapped her chin lightly before brightening up. "Oh, I know! Excuse me!"

Sheena watched as Colette ran out of the room. She sighed. 'I'm not used to this. In Mizuho, birthdays aren't that important. All you get is a talk with the chief,'

Sheena rested her head on her knees. 'I wonder where everyone is… stupid question. They're all getting me gifts,' a small smile formed on her lips, 'For some odd reason I'm actually starting looking forward to this…'

* * *

Zelos walked around Meltokio in deep thought. 'What should I get Sheena for her birthday? She doesn't go for clothes, perfume, jewelry… flowers? Nah, too cheap,' Zelos stopped in front of a book store. 'Books? No… not enough time to read…'

So, Zelos continued to walk through Meltokio, stopping in front of stores and quickly discarding his ideas.

Zelos found himself in front a book store, again. 'Hmm… how about a poem?' This thought circulated through his brain. 'Nah, too sappy!' He continued to walk and found himself back at the flower shop. 'Sheena wouldn't go for flowers… no, I don't— unless…' Zelos began to smirk evilly as the wheels in his brain started to turn. 'Yes, that just might work…' Zelos reached out and opened the door.

* * *

Sheena looked at clock. It was only five thirty. "Time goes so slow when you're bored." To tell the truth, that's what Sheena was: bored. Not only bored, but bored and lonely. Ever since she joined the group, Sheena barely spent one minute alone. At the beginning it was weird, she had been a loner before hand, but slowly she grew to enjoy it, having _friends_. Well this sucked.

"Hey Sebastian?" Sheena called out when Zelos' butler entered the room.

"Yes Madame?" Sebastian asked.

Sheena fiddled with the edge of her obi. "Do you know where anyone is?"

"Yes Madame. They're all preparing gifts for your birthday. They specifically asked that I didn't tell you where they were." Sebastian replied.

"Oh… What about Zelos?" Sheena asked, desperate for someone's company.

Sebastian adjusted the towel on his arm. "Master Zelos left earlier today and hasn't returned."

Sheena sighed. "Oh, thank you."

"Will that be all?"

Sheena nodded. "Yes, thank you for your help." She left the room dejectedly.

* * *

Zelos held his shopping bags triumphantly as he walked back to his mansion. He had gotten everything he needed without any trouble. 'Ha! Sheena will love it!' He proudly opened the door to his mansion and marched up to his room. 'Ah, my voluptuous babe, prepared to be wowed.'

Yes, Zelos had evil plans, but then again, when doesn't he?

* * *

Sheena walked through the aisles of the library. 'Huh. Who would've thought Zelos would have a library in his mansion?' She lightly brushed her fingers against the spines of the books she passed. She stopped at a dark red leather bound book. There were no letters or title on the spine. Curious, Sheena pulled the book out. There was no title, no _words_ on any part of the cover. Curiosity getting the best of her, Sheena randomly opened to a page. Her eyes doubled in size when they landed on a picture, similarly drawn like the ones found in dictionaries, labeled 'Doggy Style'. She dropped the book in surprise. The page that the book now showed read: "Erotic Sex Positions" in bold print. Sheena quickly slammed the book shut and pushed it back on the shelf.

Cautiously, Sheena pulled the book out next to it. The title read: "A Summer's Night". Sheena sighed in relief and turned the book over to read the summary. Sheena's heart nearly stopped when she saw the first words of the summary: "Hot, sexy, and erotic…". "No, don't tell me he…" Sheena put the book back on the shelf.

Desperately, Sheena began pulling books out and flipping through them. Each one she shoved back on the shelf in disgust. Finally, after pulling and shoving nearly two shelves full of books, Sheena collapsed. "He did." 'It seems that I've stumbled into Zelos' porn collection… great. How… him,'

With a sigh, Sheena pushed herself off the ground and trudged out of the library, only stopping to look at the clock. 'Only seven fifty…'

* * *

Zelos grinned as he added the finishing touches. "There, now all that's left can't be done until tomorrow! Sebastian!"

"Yes sir?" Sebastian asked as he walked into the room.

"Can you keep Sheena away from her room for an hour tomorrow night?" Zelos asked.

Sebastian nodded. "Yes sir. Your friends are planning Miss Fujibayashi a surprise birthday party. It will be no problem at all."

"Oh. Why does no one tell me anything? It's my house in the first place!" Zelos shook his head. "Oh well. That makes it even easier. Thank you Sebastian."

"Will that be all sir?"

"Yes. Oh, wait! Tomorrow night, I need your help. Try to pull away from the party an hour before it ends." Zelos stretched.

"Yes sir, I will."

"Thanks! That's all," Zelos dismissed him with a wave of his hand. 'This will be great.'

* * *

Sheena looked at the clock. 'Ten twenty, finally! A decent time to go to bed!'

Sheena got undressed and slipped underneath the cool silk sheets. 'Ah, Zelos sure does know how to live…' She turned onto her side and closed her eyes.

Sheena's eyes shot open. 'Damn it! I'm too excited to sleep!' Sheena felt like a young child the night before their birthday. 'Great…'

* * *

Genis put the finishing touches on the cake. "There! All done!" He put the tube of frosting down and looked over his should. "Hey Lloyd, are you done with the decorations yet?"

Lloyd shook his head as he laid a white table cloth on the table. "No, not yet. Getting there though…"

Raine stood on a ladder tying a banner up with intricate knots using shiny lavender ribbon. "I'm almost finished with the banner."

"I'm done!" Colette smiled as she tied the balloons on the weight. She released the balloons and watched in dismay as the knot became undone and all the balloons began rising towards the ceiling. "Oh no!"

Lloyd groaned. "We're going to have to use the ladder to get those."

"I'll get them as soon as I'm done." Raine said as she tightened the knot.

"This is going to be a long night…" Genis moaned. "Here, I'll help you with that Lloyd."

* * *

Sheena's eyes flittered open. 'Morning? When did I fall asleep?' She stretched and got out of bed. 'Finally! I can't wait to see what kept the others so busy yesterday!'

With that thought Sheena quickly got dressed and went downstairs.

"Hello? Anyone home? Hello?" Sheena sighed, 'Maybe they aren't done yet.' Sheena walked into the dining room.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHEENA!"

Sheena jumped in surprise. "What's all this?"

Lloyd laughed, "Well, duh! It's your SURPRISE birthday party!"

"Yes, and with a special breakfast." Raine added, gesturing to the table.

"Don't worry, Genis made it, we kept Raine far from the kitchen," Lloyd dodged Raine's smack with a well learned expertise. "Let's get to it! I'm starved!"

Sheena smiled. "Okay, let's eat."

The day was filled with fun and games and Sheena found that it went by rather quickly. She never realized how much fun birthdays could be. There wasn't one dull moment. Whether it was Lloyd pinning the tail on Noishe's backside, or Presea admitting that she did in fact have a crush in truth or dare. Though, throughout all the fun, Sheena couldn't help but wish Zelos was there with her.

'Damn, I should've told him when my birthday is. I don't know why I didn't in the first place… It would be even more fun if he was here with us.' Sheena's musing was interrupted when the lights went out.

"Happy birthday to you…"

Sheena smiled as Sebastian walked in the room with a beautifully decorated cake alight with candles. Her friends all began singing the traditional birthday song.

"Make a wish, Sheena!" Lloyd said enthusiastically.

Without realizing it, Sheena silently wished that Zelos would be right next to her before blowing out the candles.

"I'll cut the cake." Genis jumped up and ran to the kitchen to get a knife.

Sebastian handed Sheena a small box. "Happy Birthday Madam."

"Oh, Sebastian, you didn't have to! Honestly! Thank you so much."

"You're more than welcome, madam. I'm sorry, but I must be going now, I have other business to attend to."

"Of course. Thanks again Sebastian!"

"Sheena, Sheena! Open mine next!" Colette jumped up and gave Sheena a light blue wrapped present.

* * *

Sheena yawned as she carried her gifts up the stairs. She smiled fondly. "Surprisingly enough, I really didn't want today to end." She almost dropped all of her stuff when she saw rose petals scattered throughout the hall leading to her room. Immediately, her ninja-like senses went into full throttle.

Sheena cautiously followed the trail, making no noise what so ever. She gasped when she saw the rose petals led to a giant, beautifully wrapped present. She set her other gifts down and walked over to it.

Sheena laughed when she read the tag labeled "To my Wild Demonic Banshee". "How did Zelos find out?"

She quickly untied the giant bow and began ripping the wrapping paper off. She let out a breath before opening the box. Before Sheena realized it, Zelos popped out of the box and pressed his lips against hers. Sheena stiffened but gradually began returning the kiss. It wasn't long before Sheena felt Zelos's tongue beg for entrance. Sheena allowed him to and met his tongue with her own. The two stayed like that until their lungs began to burn for much needed air.

Zelos reluctantly pulled away for breath and grinned at her dazed expression. "Happy Birthday."

* * *

Owari!

A/N: Yeah, I know it wasn't that great, I find it hard to get Sheena and Zelos's characters down. And yes, the library scene was irrelevant, but I had to put that in there. Oh, and the "finishing touches" was the box, Zelos was constructing it so he wouldn't suffocate while waiting. Gomen Arky, forgive this poor soul who can't write. Anyway, I hope it wasn't too bad, so please give me some insight on how you think it was. Love ya all!


End file.
